


[东凯]夏风是个吻（短/OOC）

by qingye233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingye233/pseuds/qingye233
Summary: Warning：RPS勿扰真人，青春期糖精，通篇OOC，只想描述一种感觉所以通篇不知所云。给老天爷和一位老师，谢谢上帝保佑签证，谢谢她安利好听的歌。然而我没有表达出来歌的感觉。





	[东凯]夏风是个吻（短/OOC）

靳东快骑到路口的时候才想起来跟王凯说话，一偏脑袋，嘿，人早不知道哪儿去了。他掉个头回去找，逆行，车子在人流里左歪右晃。烤串的香气滋溜溜飘过来，铁板溅的油花里王凯一脚撑着地，一手从屁股后兜里掏钱。靳东一巴掌呼上去，“你买水怎么不叫我一声？差点丢了。”

“这不没丢么，反正就一条直路，我肯定能追上你的。”老板娘递给他一瓶七喜，冰镇的，先拧两下跑跑气，再仰着头往嘴里灌。白灯泡大大咧咧地照着他喉结，吞一下，吞两下。靳东别开眼睛咽了口口水。透亮的绿瓶子递到他眼前来，“也渴了吧？剩下给你了，反正也没地儿放。”

靳东没跟他客气，一口气儿干了，王凯隔着他去拿自己的烤面筋，冲他脸打了个结结实实的嗝。全他妈是二氧化碳，甜得上脑袋。“你再这样我可亲你了。”王凯挑挑眉毛，“有贼心不成，你有贼胆儿吗？”

这句话总掐着靳东，像喉咙里一块过期的口香糖，哪怕王凯并不当回事。两辆车子往前走，靳东这回在后面，看着王凯的白T恤，被风吹成海上的帆。他觉得那个衣角也是好看的，大概由于世界上独一份，属于他此刻正在爱着的这个人。如果讲一个童话，那就是天上落下很多星星，王凯是刚好掉在他怀里的这一颗。这一颗又亮又漂亮，哪怕再给他一个星星的王国，他也要抱紧了不撒手，咬着牙不去换。

是星星不是陨石，是活着的闪烁的。可能因为他抱着王凯的时候，这个人总是烫的。大夏天里生的人，有时常汗津津的头发，热得狠了水珠会沿着脊柱线滑下去，他用手指去追，划到底王凯就跟他闹。他们光着上身在地板上看电视，西瓜汁黏在肚皮上，吃饱了就穿着裤衩去洗冷水澡。赤身裸体是最后一道城墙，但吻不限量。那个八月王凯生出第一颗发甜的智齿，靳东从医院偷走那颗牙，干净瓷白地放在他枕头下。梦里它变成一粒宝石，如果我跟你求婚，要把它镶在戒指上。

但现在他们只是在夜风里骑山地车，河边公路上第七档的叛逆，从立交的下坡冲下去，不刹车，轮子跃过磕磕绊绊的减速带。王凯的手机功放《挪威的森林》，人在数不清的车窗外吱哇乱叫。他要是认真唱会很好听，但得是更严肃一点的，咖啡厅夜场高脚凳的那一些。有个没有下雪的冬至，暗蓝的光打在他脸上，第一句词儿还带着颤，最后跳下凳子来嚎，“祝我男朋友生日快乐！”

靳东冲上去亲他，真他妈昭告天下。

 

不过当他们躺在草地上的时候，靳东想的是另一首伍佰的歌。更准确的说，是歌曲间隙里，那些无意义有来由的话。他的梦境比他的现实活跃得多，有时候他跟王凯在雪地里跑步，有时候在大雨里跳舞，离奇的是在床上做广播体操，最后眼睛通红，受了天大的委屈一样把对方含住。他恨自己太会做梦，连潮湿的腥气都逼真得要命，醒过来是冰凉的海浪，有海草柔软却牢固地缠住他的脚。彻底生与彻底死的中间状态，拥有和失去的薛定谔盒子。那些梦让他无比希望能立即拥抱王凯，撬开他家的门跳上他的床不管他穿的是睡衣还是只有裤衩。要王凯抓着头发半睡不醒地问他，干嘛呀，发神经呀？

然后他就可以讲那句特别俗的话，没事，我就是想你了。

 

他们忍着虫子在景观石后头接吻，王凯腿上肿了一片，被靳东拉到公共厕所里蹭肥皂。夏天好像是被这些恼人的小东西定义的，之后才是西瓜和空调，出门前被妈妈强制喷上的花露水。“整个世界森林里的老虎全都融化成黄油”，也是只有这时候才能轻易办到的事。最热烈，最蓬勃，最明亮。靳东有时候会无端地想象王凯以后精神奕奕地看他的样子，尽管王凯一直是精神奕奕的，但是有一天，有一天他会是另一种精神奕奕，像树扎稳了根，对风雨和阳光都能笑起来。到了那个时候，即使没有靳东，也算不得什么可怕。他真心实意地期待着那一天，但现在只是用滑腻腻的手，攥住青草味儿的另一只。自由，青春，枪口和血淋淋的太阳，都不够让我交换这一晚。就是这一刻，我没有后路也没有未来地爱你。我爱你。

 

END。

老虎油是村上春树，上交太阳是北岛。  
才发现差不多是一月一更哦，不过大概以后就emmm嘿嘿再见了（两手空空）


End file.
